Kig-yar
We are just going to pretend all that absorbed into the covenant empire crap never happened, their is lagedamently no reason to remember that what so ever, our moment of having a proud history begins now. Kig-yar for those of you who come hear and don't know what the wikia is about, are a avian/reptilian race, in the opinion of some dinosaurs, who come from Eayn. Long ago after the firing of the halo arrays Kig-yar returned from index to their home world to begin life all over, and have divided into clans sailing Eayn's seas as pirates. Eventually the population had gotten so large that the clans had to unite and invent the space programing, which lead to the colonization of asteroids with in the Y.dio system. Hear is where to spare humiliation a large chunk of history has been removed. And now the Kig-yar empire of Lord of the Stars has grown to this very moment in power you see before you. This concludes all of Kig-yar history. As you can see, we really haven't done anything yet. The bidding of lesser beings doesn't count so nope, nothing yet. Anatomy: Their are 3 ethnic groups of Kig-yar. The Ruut'ians from the continent Ruut, the Ibish'ians from the southern continent of Ibish, and the T.voians from the asteroid colony of T.voia. *Ruut'ians: Ruut'ians are the most common type in the galaxy, and very beautiful. Having 28 very sharp teeth, eyes facing front that can sea better then any eagle, a sense of smell that can out sniff blood hounds, and able to run and jump at incredible speeds and heights. Males have quills on the back of the head that changes color to depict their mood and is used for attracting mates. Females lack the quills and instead have armor like plates to protect them againced rough and strange habits during sexual activity. *Ibi'shans: The kind oni uses to experiment on at argent moons testing viruses as a means of genocide. Ibi'shans are known for a Inish'ian pirate queen who was a moron and got her entire clan killed with out so much as inflicting one casualty on her attackers. I would remove this moment from history as well, but the only survivors of her clan are on argent moon as a example of why I should not. Ibish'ians have every trait Ruut'ians have except their mouth is 10 times larger, and apparently their brain is 10 times smaller. *T'voains: These ones have actual feathers rather then quills, and are the most elite in military culture. They are the fastest and the strongest of the Kig-yar ethnic groups. Males have mane like feathers to attract mates, females unlike ruut'ians who have plates, instead have thick tuffs of feathers to protect them during mating behavior, like having armor made from nice fluffy pillows. The diet of Kig-yar: From these traits you would think that Kig-yar would be 100% carnivore, you would be surprised to find even yet, Kig-yar also enjoy fruits, and a sangheili grain known as Irukan. Kig-yar have even been known to eat other sentient beings, especially humans and unggoy. Culture: Kig-yar culture mostly revolves around sailing, including trade and piracy, but also includes assassination, mercenary, working in plantations, mining, and anything to do with looking for or offering jobs and businesses. Kig-yar are quite easily able to adapt and coexist with other species and love to do so, but for most Kig-yar, except for unggoy who most despise. Category:Kig-Yar